


Out of my mind

by konfuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cute, Dancing, Easter Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Going on a date, Headcanon, Hockey Parents, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfuse/pseuds/konfuse
Summary: This will be a collection of some of my tumblr posts as well as little ficlets all surrounding Franky and Robin as a couple.





	1. Volksfest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Franky meeting each other in a beer-hall at a Volksfest.

**Englisch**

“Careful! Here comes some hot stuff!”

Irritated Robin took a turn and then a step to the side to let the blue-haired waiter through. While passing he shot her his brightest most charming smile.

“Careful! Hot and greasy! Careful! Mother with child!” empty beer mugs and dirty plates were piling on the wooden tray he carried.

Robin couldn’t help but laugh.

Now it was her friend Nami that turned towards her, an irritated look on the face. Robin waved and signalized that she would tell her later. It was way too loud in the giant pavilion sounds of cheering, laughing and loud music of a “well-known-party-band” could be heard.

Robin got a last look at the tall waiter with the blue hair, just before he vanished behind the counter. Maybe she would meet him again later. Any way she looked forward to what else this evening had up up it’s sleeve.

* * *

 

**German:**

“Vorsicht, hier kommt was heißes von hinten!”

Irritiert drehte sich Robin um, bevor sie zur Seite trat um den blauhaarigen Küchenhelfer durch zu lassen. Im Vorbei gehen zeigte er ihr ein breites, charmantes Grinsen.

“Vorsicht! Heiß und Fettig! Vorsicht! Mutter mit Kind!”, auf seinem riesiegen Holztablett stapelten sich Bierkrüge und Teller.

Robin musste lachen.

Jetzt war es an Ihrer Freundin Nami sich irritiert umzudrehen. Robin winkte ab. Im Moment war es viel zu laut und voll im Festzelt um sich zu Unterhalten. Man konnte Jubel, Lachen und die laute Musik einer "berühmten" Party-Band hören. Sie signalisierte ihr, dass sie es später erzählen würde. 

Im letzten Moment sah sie den großen Mann hinter der Theke verschwinden. Vielleicht würde sie ihm später noch mal begegnen. Mal sehen was der Abend noch bringen würde.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volksfest means carneval. Like a smaller Oktoberfest?  
> This was originally written for the "speak your own language day" 
> 
> You can find the original posting here:  
> http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/85045265606/mini-frobin-fanfiction  
> http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/98497292351/oktoberfest-mini-frobin-ficlet  
> Edit 11.12.2017: A drawing of Franky in Lederhosen (you're welcome?): https://78.media.tumblr.com/e0ea94d30c6bdf897f51ab27b23e86fa/tumblr_p0ep82ftM81vvu7t7o2_400.jpg


	2. Waiting in line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your otp standing in a long queue with person B. Person A nervously tries to brush their hand against person B’s several times to try and get them to hold their hand, and person B deliberately ignores it with a smile on their face. They then grab person A’s hand unexpectedly and watch them blush intensely.

Standing in a line was boring. Standing in a line, next to Nico Robin wasn't  that boring.

Actually it was super. Being near to her was always super. But just standing around, waiting was also boring. Instead they could sit next to each other, in a romantic Café, having a nice drink, talking. He even buttoned his shirt up for their date!

It was a rare occasion to have some time alone. And now they stood in a line, waiting for some author to write his name in Robins new book.

And he couldn’t even talk to her, because she was reading this book, not caring for much beside taking a step, now and then when the line moved.

He could walk a little through the book store alone but then he wouldn’t be at her side anymore and in the case of something happening, for example someone recognizing them from their wanted poster, he wouldn’t be near her.

Also he wouldn’t be near her, here at her side.

The cyborg sighed silently and looked down at the woman.

She was holding the book only in one hand. The other hanging at her side. Well, he could try to make the waiting more bearable.

Slowly he extended his hand towards hers.

Slowly, slowly. Cautiously he let the backside of his hand touch hers. Once. Twice. Come on! She could at least acknowledge that he was still standing beside her.

But it seemed like she was too absorbed into her book and as much as he wanted to hold her hand he didn’t want to disturb her. Also she used that hand to flip the pages quite frequently.

At least she appeared to have fun and enjoying her book. There was a little smile on her face. He admired her for a few moments, deciding that it could be worse and that maybe he should be glad to have these boring but calm moments with his woman.

Still he silently sighed another time, taking one more step forward. Could only be a matter of another hour.

This moment Robin closed her book and took hold of Frankys hand. He twitched a little bit in surprise and looked at her.

She smiled up at him and gave his hand a little squeeze.

“Thank you for your patience.”

“No… no problem,” his face felt hot. He was sure it was a bright red but he didn’t mind.

Now the situation wasn’t only bearable but very super!

The woman at his side gave a small chuckle as they took a step further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #kinda shy Franky, #kinda bold Robin, #they are already a couple, #you can set it wherever you want, #but after Water 7 obviously, #I tried, #also those two in a bookstore is always good, #That is why so many ffs like to use this setting, #it works, #also sorry for mistakes.
> 
> The prompt from imagineyourOTP: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/59909730329/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-standing-in-a-long  
> The original post on tumblr (including even more mistakes):  
> http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/157992108206/standing-in-line


	3. Franky and Senior Pink (headcanon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ON MY MIND 24/7 SINCE I READ CHAPTER 775!!! HELP!! 
> 
> But can you imagine…

… one day Franky does meet with Senior Pink and they have a drink and Franky gets to know the whole Story about Lucian and Gimlett and Franky is totally not crying.

Later he comes home and Robin is waiting for him but he first goes to look for their kid/kids and sees them tight asleep and he is glad and still not crying! Totally not. 

He then goes to Robin who is still reading and she looks up and he sits there and looks at her and is still not crying.

She does not even ask because sooner or later he will tell her anyway and for now she just settles to cuddle with him.

And he is just happy that everything worked out so good for him and his wife is still with him and they have a family and he swears once more to keep them safe and sound and to never hurt them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two years old. Kill me. I don't cry because of it but it would not take much more... 
> 
> Post: http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/117932233671/but-can-you-imagine


	4. Frobin Fortnight Day 3: Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Robin just want to start their honeymoon. But traveling isn't easy if you're a giant cyborg.  
> (ficlet and drawing)

“I’m sorry Sir, but our plane has no seats for people your size"The young flight attendee seemed stressed out by the whole situation.  
"But we booked your airline first class to make sure this won’t happen! In your ad it said ‘all sizes!’ This is totally not super!”  
“I’m sorry, Sir! You’ll get a full recovery! And a bonus (maybe) but please don’t throw a fit, Sir!”  
The poor girl was already panicking and the tall man was more than ready to 'throw a fit’. This was supposed to be their honey moon and it already started out like this. Dammit!

“Don’t worry. There is no need for a bonus, thank you.”  
“Robin?”  
“Ma'am?”  
“But please book a cabin on the next cruiser towards our destination for us. One is scheduled to leave tomorrow morning, if I’m correct. Also take care that our bags will wait for us in a room near the port, so we don’t have to worry about anything.”  
“YES MA'AM!”

The couple went out of line and everything returned to normal within minutes. All the other passengers could check in without much trouble.

“Are you sure Robin? What if you fall over board? You can’t swim!”  
The woman chuckled. “There is a higher chance to have the plane crash into the sea and a lower chance of survival. Didn’t you favor to go by ship anyway?”  
“Yeah, sure… but it’ll take much longer and this means less time for you to study the ancient ruins.”  
“That is all right. It’s our honeymoon after all. The ship for you, the ruins for me and I’m sure we’ll find ways to use the time.”

Franky showed his biggest smile. What a super wife he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post:  
> http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/80105587840/frobin-fortnight-day-3-flight-im-sorry-sir  
> I corrected a few mistakes but yeah... I still like this scenario.


	5. Frobin Fortnight Day 5: Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-Fairytale AU additional to a drawing.

She never told him that she could leave the tower whenever she wanted. After all his visits and all their talks he decided that she should leave the tower and finally see the world.

Before all this she never even had the urge to leave. This was her safe place. Her little kingdom. But now this strange man was building a stairway to her window so she could travel together with him.

That felt good and even though she was not sure if it was the right thing to do she would still go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original post:  
> http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/80499137562/she-never-told-him-that-she-could-leave-the-tower  
> Frobin Fortnight 2014  
> It would be nice to write more about this AU one day... but so far I had no real idea how to start/continue >_o


	6. Shut up and dance with me - Frobin headcanon (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Robin learn to dance?   
> A little headcanon that I got after rewatching "Movie Z" once again.

Okay, here we go: 

Robin being rather reserved at the beginning and right after Water Seven while being able to dazzle a whole room in “Movie Z” made me question where she learned that. 

The obvious answer is books but the next step would be Franky. 

Because imagine: 

One day the Strawhats are having a party (after Brook joined) and everyone is dancing and having fun and Robin is sitting with Zoro, because let’s be honest those two don’t dance. But everyone is having fun, the rest is dancing like everyone with everyone in any way they like. I think Sanji knows the basic steps as do Usopp and Nami while Chopper and Luffy do not care for rules. Franky is doing whatever his body feels like anyway and Brook is too focused on playing his instruments and singing. 

Anyway, long story short: Everyone is having a lot of fun and Robin does want to join but feels like she can’t keep up. 

Because she can’t dance. 

But she still wants to join, so she starts to read books about dancing. There aren’t much in the library, so she buys some. Also there are so many different dances. Late at night she will train the basic steps but even after memorizing it feels wrong. 

After the next party she does not dance with her friends she decides that she needs help. So, the next chance she get she asks Franky to teach her. 

First he is baffled about such a weird request from Robin but soon he jumps on the chance because he loves dancing and to see Robin dancing would be Super! So he gets to work. 

He asks Brook for some songs and records them with Sound-Dials to use them.

When Him and Robin meet the next time they meet at night (when one of them is having watch-duty) he will start the music and teach her the basic dances. Slow Waltz, Foxtrott, Viennese Waltz, Tango, Slow dance (yep), Mambo, Salsa, etc.  

Robin is surprised that Franky knows those dances because she wouldn’t have guessed. After asking him, he explains that Old Hag Kokoro made him and Iceburg learn them. When Kokoro got her legs she wanted to learn every dance possible and danced in the bars of Water Seven. Later she teached the boys. 

They enjoy the time together and Franky then explains to her that even if she knows the steps she really has to feel the music and then just move to it. 

And she tries with new music and they both dance the nights away. 

Until the next party when Robin finally joins her nakama to dance (at least a little bit).

Late in the evening, when everyone sleeps, she will ask Franky to dance with her and Brook still plays a couple of songs, ending with a slow tune. 

I throw in a kiss for good measure. Because ending with a kiss, dancing in the moonlight to a beautiful song is very cliche but also very cute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post: http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/161976620421/shut-up-and-dance-with-me-frobin-headcanon  
> Not much to add... excuse the mistakes.


	7. Frobin Fortnight Day 9: Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Robin prepare a little egg-hunt for the Strawhats.  
> (ficlet and drawing)

“Remind me, why are we doing this again?”

“The easter holiday used to be celebrated by an ancient religion, as the revival of their saviour. But even before that it was an celebration of fertility. That is why the symbols are a Bunny and eggs. Bunnys have a high birth rate and eggs are what everything hatches from, but in the end I just think it will be amusing to see the other crew members to search for their eggs. It is a game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post: http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/80815734715/remind-me-why-are-we-doing-this-again-the  
> Frobin Fortnight 2014  
> This is still one of my better drawings.


	8. Angry Hockey Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagineyuorotp:  
> Imagine your OTP as angry hockey parents.
> 
> Original post:  
> http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/36307281114/imagineyuorotp-imagine-your-otp-as-angry-hockey

Oh my god…  
Franky would be a perfect angry hockey parent. Shouting and screaming while the strawhats are even worse than the other crew team! They would kick ass. Can you imagine it?  
I don’t even know much about hockey but dear god I can imagine the Strawhats being awesome, winning the game with organised chaos.  
And I can imgaine Franky so well sitting in the audience shouting how unfair it is that they just … i dunno… took away the puck from Chopper, who is then upset.  
Robin on the other side would just sit there, smiling at her children, applauding at them and tell Franky to keep it down a little bit. It’s not good for his health.  
But she would be so proud at her children and have so much fun.

asdfjkl  
imagine it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue about hockey.


	9. Two mini-fics

A real conversation via DenDenMushi on Sunny:

 **Robin:** Hey Franky, the shower is always so cold.  
**Franky:** Really? It seemed fine this morning. I'll have a look at the boiler.  
**Robin:** Or you keep me warm under the water?  
**Franky:** I'll be right there!

* * *

* * *

This 100% happened:

 **Some young Marine:** It's Cyborg Franky and Demon Child Nico Robin!  
**The young marines captain:** DON'T STAND AROUND! GET THEM!  
**Young Marine:** They are on a date, I'm gonna cry!  
**Captain:** You do what now?  
**Young Marine:** I ship them so hard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think both are very self-explanatory. XD 
> 
> http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/164823211016/robin-hey-franky-the-shower-is-always-so-cold
> 
> http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/164905713116/some-young-marine-its-cyborg-franky-and-demon


	10. Brook ships it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about how Brook knew that Franky and Robin are an item before they knew it themselves.

When Brook met Franky and Robin in Thriller Bark he figured they were a couple because of the way they acted around each other. (Franky listening to Robin, them sticking with each other and taking care of each other, etc.)

When he later joined the crew he thought that everyone knew that Franky and Robin are in love and sometimes dropped comments about them, like how beautiful young love is. No one understood what the crazy Skeleton was talking about because no one is in a relationship on the ship? Yeah okay, maybe Usopp is having his girlfriend back home but beside the occasional him talking about Kaya and then saying that they are just friends but also drawing her a thousand times on his notepad, he also keeps it quite down. 

Anyway, Franky and Robin were/are still figuring out themselves what exactly their relationship is (maybe they were/are already boning and slowly realizing that it’s more than sexual attraction. Or they were/are not in a physical relationship but they were/are in love with each other but not ready to talk about it and not ready to act accordingly to their attraction, just yet).

The day when they finally step forward and make it all clear and tell their friends, Brook sits there, dumbstruck and asks: “You weren’t a couple?”  
And they both are like “No. Not really.”  
And Brook will shake his head: “Took you long enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I carried that headcanon with me for quite some time and thanks to being able to talk about my headcanons I finally managed to put it into words.  
> http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/167747623771/headcanon-time


	11. Ghost Hunter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRobin + Brook AU

with Robin being into the paranormal /ghost-hunting and Franky just tags along because he loves his girlfriend and they are so effective with catching ghosts and releasing them into the afterlife or something because

a) they are so unimpressed by the ghosts

b) technology & sience

c) Robin convinces them that it’s better to just go

That is until they find Brook who is a ghost who does not want to go to the afterlife and they want to help him but actually he is a help in the household and does not bother them too much so he starts to help with the ghost hunting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that will be maybe more explored while leaning on this fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12127641
> 
> tumblr post: http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/170236313971/frobin-brook-au


	12. Your turn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's welcome the new uncle to the family.

**Jinbe:** Hello, I‘m the new helmsman, I‘m happy to officially meet…

**Franky:** Oh, thank! Finally!

**Robin:** Another adult!

**Zoro:** Hey, we‘re all adults!

**Robin:** … responsible adult.

**Brook:** YOHOHO!

**Franky:** We‘re off then!

**Robin:** Don‘t let them stay up too late.

**Franky:** You can use my bunk tonight.

**Robin:** Snacks are provided by Sanji.

**Sanji:** YES, ROBIN-CHWAN!!!

**Franky:** Don‘t expect us before tomorrow.

**Robin:** Love you all!

**Franky:** Don‘t you guys cause too much trouble!

**Jinbe:** What?

**Luffy:** This means we gonna throw a party!

**Robin:** NO PARTY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant as a joke, please don't take it too serious! 
> 
> Tagged: #happy valentines day #this counts as fanfiction yes? #Franky for best dad #Robin for best mom #Jinbe for best uncle #Brook for best Grandpa #Franky and Robin are having a date night #I love the family dynamics #poor Jinbe will be the designated babysitter #But it will be fine #probably
> 
> I stand with my joke. Also I think even though both aren't very likely to forbid a party, Robin is more likely of the two. She loves her kids but can be a strict mom if necessary. 
> 
> http://konfuse.tumblr.com/post/170874955861/jinbe-hello-im-the-new-helmsman-im-happy-to


End file.
